1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to disk drives and data storage systems for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for using sorted serpentine mapping for disk drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drives typically comprise a disk and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk comprises a plurality of radially spaced, concentric tracks for recording user data sectors and embedded servo sectors. The embedded servo sectors comprise head positioning information (e.g., a track address) which is read by the head and processed by a servo controller to control the velocity of the actuator arm as it seeks from track to track.
A multi-head disk drive comprises multiple heads and disk surfaces, where each head is configured to write data to and read data from a respective disk surface. Each disk surface may be formatted into a number of data zones, where each data zone is associated with a particular data transfer rate. When a sequence of data is written to or read from the disk drive, format variations among the disk surfaces in the disk drive may result in undesirable performance drawbacks, such as large fluctuations in data access rates.